


The yilk fic

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemas, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tragic accident, Yang gets turned into a glass of milk. Blake decides there's only one thing to do





	The yilk fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Blake stood in front of the bathroom sink, prepping the enema bag. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Yilk moved around in the glass as a yes.  
"Okay," she poured her lover into the bag, holding the clamp shut. She climbed into the shower. With her other hand she grabbed the bottle of lube, putting it all around her asshole. After the accident, she knew that Yang would expire soon. This was her best option. She took the tip of the tube and started pushing it in slowly until it was securely in place.  
"It's time, love," she let go of the clamp, letting her girlfriend flow into her.  
She resisted touching herself while Yilk filled her system. She couldn't support herself on only one hand. Not like this.  
She was inflamed, her stomach cramping from the large amount of liquid dripping in. Tears dripped down her face--both from grief and pain.


End file.
